


the post bom-bom blues

by allthempickles



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, could be read as pre relationship or that they're together, go crazy go wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: The lodge is quiet. It’s late, after all, but she can still hear the occasional murmur of voices, creaking wood, and the chatter of the trees outside. Her thoughts drift back to her conversation with Dani.After the latest abomination, Aubrey reflects on the fight. Dani comes to check on her.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	the post bom-bom blues

**Author's Note:**

> written and edited while sleepy. can't remember if there was any wine involved.
> 
> we aren't going to mention any inconsistencies with canon. just don't look bro, just close your eyes. really though, if you notice any issues you're welcome to (nicely) point them out to me.

They’d just gotten back from fighting the last abomination, Ned dropping her off at the lodge after they had done their best to patch each other up. It’s late, and there had been a lot of following-up with Mama before Aubrey could retreat to her room.

She shuffles down the hall, legs feeling stiff and sore. She can’t wait to take off her shoes and peel off these grimy socks. 

The door to her room is never locked. Aubrey trusts the folks at Amnesty Lodge. They’re almost like... family. She turns the handle and pushes, leaning and letting her weight carry the door open. Her room is as she left it: a couple pieces of clothing scattered on the floor, curtains still open from that morning, bed (messily) made. 

(Aubrey knows that she doesn’t need to make the bed. She’s an adult, she can make her own rules. But she still makes the bed. Out of habit.)

Tugging at the laces and then kicking them off she removes her shoes and falls face first onto the bed. Ah, home sweet home. Or, uh, lodge sweet lodge. The quilt is so soft, she would hate to move from this spot. No, she thinks she’ll stay right here. They’ve just defeated another bom-bom. She’s earned this.

A minute or so passes, Aubrey laying on the bed, fingers tracing the patterns and seams in the quilt. The lodge is quiet. It’s late, after all, but she can still hear the occasional murmur of voices, creaking wood, and the chatter of the trees outside. Her thoughts drift back to her conversation with Dani.

“The abominations, they’re… they’re getting stronger, aren’t they?”

And yeah, yeah they are. Aubrey wants to give Dani hope, wants to be able to tell Dani that they’ve got it all covered. Like, “Hey, don’t worry, I could do this in my sleep. We’re professionals.” But the abominations are getting worse. It’s undeniable.

Is the pace they’re going at sustainable? Aubrey loves her little lodge family. She wants to give them safety, but it feels like the Pine Guard is patching up little holes in a tank as bigger and bigger leaks are appearing. Like uhh... filling a bath with a sieve. No, hang on. The metaphor has gotten away from her.

It’s scary and worrying and-

A knock sounds at the door.

“Aubrey?” Dani’s voice asks, muffled by the wood door.

Aubrey’s breath seems caught in her throat, tired body stuck star-fished on the bed.

“Aubrey? Is it okay if I come in?”

Something kickstarts Aubrey and she manages to push herself up, straightening her shirt and calling out.

“Yeah, you can come in.”

The door clicks open and Dani peeks in, Dr. Harris Bonkers’ little snout peeking in too.

“Me and the doctor wanted to come see how you were.”

Aubrey feels a goofy smile spread across her face involuntarily.

“I’m uh... I’m good.”

Dani opens the door further and walks in. She closes the door quietly (best not to wake anyone sleeping) and walks over to plop Dr. Harris Bonkers in Aubrey’s arms.

“He missed you.”

Aubrey gives him a gentle squeeze and sits down on the bed, burying her face in his fur.

“Hmm,” she hums into his fur. She hears Dani huff a laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not. You’re cute.”

Aubrey can feel her cheeks heat at that. She stays quiet.

“I uh,” Dani sighs and sits down next to Aubrey, “I just wanted to talk to you. It seems like it was a rough hunt, huh?”

“Oh... I mean, we defeated it.”

“Aubrey,” Dani’s voice is soft, “I know you want us not to worry. But, well, we’re going to anyway. And I want you to be honest with me.”

Shit. Yeah. Dani deserves that. Aubrey sighs, setting Dr. Harris Bonkers down on the bed behind her and setting her hands in her lap.

“Yeah, sorry. I did mean it though, we are getting stronger. I don’t want to act like it’s all doom and gloom. But…” Aubrey pauses for a moment, searching for the words. “I am worried. It feels like the more bom-boms we fight the less we know about them.”

Dani hums in acknowledgement.

“I just don’t know what to do, Dani.”

Dani reaches over and takes one of Aubrey’s hands in her own. They’re warm against Aubrey’s. What happened to vampires being cold? Aubrey guesses that doesn’t apply to sylph vampires.

“Things are going to work out, Aubrey.”

She says it with such conviction that it almost scares Aubrey. Her family here at the lodge? She’s gotta take care of them. Aubrey feels so young sometimes, facing terrifying shit that shouldn't even exist. But Dani trusts her. Trusts that this will work out, that they’ll be ready to face whatever is coming next.

“Thanks, Dani.”

Dani smiles and hugs her from the side, and it makes Aubrey feel all warm and fluttery.

“You’re welcome… Now how about let’s go raid the kitchen for snacks. Plus I want to beat you at cards again.”

“Sounds great. First I gotta go to the bathroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> danbrey makes my heart go AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH
> 
>   
> 


End file.
